The Choices We Make Effect More Than Just Us
by Dark Moonlight24
Summary: Soul Eater Trio w/ Maka's & Soul's twins are sent to a new world to protect people from kishins that escape there. Can they survive with new things that happen or say goodbye the their old life? SoulxMaka Black*StarxTsubaki LeahxOC EmbryxOC M for later CH


**Me: Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm bored -_-'  
>Soul: Then go outside and do something!<br>Me: No! XP  
>Soul: -_-' out!<br>Me: Don't make me get Maka.  
>Soul: You wouldn't dare.<br>Me: Oh would I? *evil look*  
>Soul: Grrrrr...<br>Me: Now do your job.  
>Soul: She does not own anything but her two OC characters -_-' I'm so glad she doesn't own me or who knows where I'll end up -_-'<strong>

* * *

><p>"...Talking..."<br>_'...Thinking...'_  
><strong>(AN: Author's note)<strong>

~? ? ? POV~

"Now, are you sure you all want to except this mission? You will be stuck there for life unless we find a way to bring you back but that is only a mere 7% chance of succeeding." Lord Death asked us all once more as I stood in the death room with my partner, Cole, my older twin Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. "Yes, we talked about already and have agreed to leave this realm and go to the unknown one to hunt down Kishin souls/eggs along with witch souls and try to stop and eliminate Asura." Maka stated, looking at all of us who nodded in agreement with her. "Alright, as much I hate letting go of my best students and my only son, I wish you luck and don't forget to report to me every once and a while." Lord Death cried, literally, he cried, tears were pouring out of his eyes like a waterfall. "You nothing to worry about father, we will be fine." Kid assured him, patting his back for comfort. "You sure? That place is really uneven." Lord Death sniffled, looking at Kid. "I got over that, well a little, I'm not that crazy about everything being symmetrical. I've managed to tone done so that it's only me and every can be as unsymmetrical as they want." Kid's eye twitched a bit as he told us his newly accomplished goal. _'At least that's some progress, I guess.'_ I thought, looking at Professor Stein who was setting up some kind of machine. "Lets test that. Liz, Patty, lets go, I need your help." I smirked, leaving with the Thompson sisters.

A while later we came back to the death room, wearing clothes that were really awkward and uneven. All of us stood in front of Kid, watching his eye twitch a bit before smiling and looking at us. "See?" The corner of his lip twitched along with some of his fingers. I rolled my eyes as me and the sisters changed back to our normal outfit. "So the realm..." Soul started, turning his attention to Lord Death for an answer. "It is almost like ours except they think of witches, ghosts, and the grim reaper all a myth or a scary story, but one thing most don't know is that there are vampires and werewolves walking among them, well some do know but that's 'cause they are either a vampire or a werewolf themselves. I advise you to be careful when you are in this realm that can possibly be your new home, now go home and pack up as many of your clothes and what ever else you need and meet back here in about 45 minutes." Lord Death dismissed us, walking over to Stein, probably to help him.

"Serena, how are we going to tell dad about this?" Maka asked, making me stop in my tracks. "Heeeeey, Soul, Cole, go tell Spirit for us please." I grinned, grabbing Maka's arm, running as fast as I can to our apartment/home. "Alright, since they have to break the news to Spirit, we have to pack for them." Maka said, throwing a bunch of clothes, towels, shampoo, and other crap in the bag along with me. I looked at a family picture that sat on a table in the living room, smiling at how happy we all were, me and Maka are twins of course she's the older one, but you can't really tell since she looked like our mother while I look like my dad more. I had short red hair that reached about my shoulders and green eyes. It's kinda ironic at how our weapons are siblings to, yep that's right, Soul and Cole were siblings, twins to be exact, Soul being the older one although it seems like Cole is considering how he acts some times, the only way you can tell them apart was the hair, Cole's hair was down unlike Soul's. "I wish we could tell mom." Maka sighed, picking up the picture to pack away.

Our happy moment was ruined by our two idiot partners who bust open the door, glaring at us. "You owe us big time! He nearly killed us!" Cole shouted, grabbing his suite cases and stomping out of the house along with Soul. "Well lets go see if the others are done." I giggled, taking one last look at the house before shutting and locking the door. "Kid's house then Black*Star's." Maka decided, probably on distance since Kid's house was closer to ours. "Wait, do we have to go to school?" I whined, as the thought of school popped in my head. The twins started complaining about how uncool it would be if they had to go to school and crap while Maka frowned at the question. "Come on, can't be that bad." Maka cut off the twin's complaining, waiting for Kid as he closed, and locked his door. "Now all we need is Black*Star who I can hear shouting."

"YAHOO! YEAH NEW LAND! MORE ATTENTION! YAHOO!" Was what he shouted, making me do an anime sweat drop along with the others. "Does he ever shut up?" Cole asked, walking towards his house along with the rest of us. Maka and I shook our heads, wishing he would. "Yo! You ready!" Soul shouted, having Black*Star give him his famous grin and thumbs up. All of us walked back to the academy, talking about all that we were gonna miss about the place.

When we reached the death room Lord Death and Stein greeted us with their normal greetings and told us almost everything that we were going to do there since Lord Death didn't want to ruin the surprises for us -_-' so therefore he wouldn't tell. Oh and another thing that brought us down was that we had to go to school there. "WHAT!" All of us shouted at once, complaining about all this and that, I mean sure I'm ok with the idea of school but when he told us what there 'school' was like we all flipped, even Maka. Although she just sulked along with me, Liz, Kid, Patty was laughing for reasons unknown to us while Cole, Soul, Black*Star threw a fit, and Tsubaki just stood there with a nervous look.

"Now since you're all over the idea of school, lets get to the chase. You guys will have to hunt, catch, and kill/destroy kishin egg souls, along with some witch souls that are there. So therefore you should all be able to be death scythes, if you don't then you are a big disappointment considering how there are more than 5 witches in that area and only that area that you are going to be sent to. Alright?" Stein told us, earning a nod from everyone as an answer. After that Stein went over to the machine -that looked like it was done- pressed a few buttons and the thing started sputtering with sparks flying here and there. "Everything you need will be at your house, food, clothes, books, paper, everything." Lord Death informed us, hopping next to Stein. Spirit -being how he is- was crying and suffocated me and Maka in his death hug, babbling on and on about how he was gonna miss us and crap. Took everyone a while but they managed to pry me and my sister free and hold him back from attacking us in a death hug once more as the machine started up.

A bright light illuminated the room, leaving a rainbow-ish portal when it disappeared. All of us sighed, holding each others hand **(AN:Order left to right: Patty, Kid, Liz, Soul, Maka, Cole, Serena, Black*Star, and Tsubaki).** "It's now or never." Kid said, taking a step forward, followed by the rest of us. This kept going on til we stepped inside the portal, where we all screamed as we fell, and fell for what seemed like forever. I didn't open my eye until a heard an 'oof' sound from bellow me, once I opened my eyes I saw Maka sitting next to me rubbing her head. "Well that didn't hurt." I giggled, sitting up. "That's 'cause you fell on me!" I heard Cole yell, as I looked down bellow me and saw my partner. "My bad." I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my head, and getting off of him. "Maka it's hard to breathe with you on top me like that." Soul wheezed, earning a bunch of apologies from Maka.

All of us looked at Black*Star who fell from the sky and luck just had to be gone today for him 'cause he landed on a pole that hit his not-so-happy place in between his legs, earning a bunch of worried questions from his partner once he landed on the ground, with Patty landing on top of him laughing, chanting 'again, again, again' over and over. Kid landed perfectly one his feet, probably 'cause he's a shinigami, lucky him, but then again Liz landed on top of him so yeah, all turns out well. I stared at our house in utter awe, I mean the house looked more of a mansion rather than a house but it still, it had a freaking huge pool in the front of the house that was twice as long as the house and went from 3 feet deep to I don't know about 8-9 feet at the deepest, along with a diving board! As for the house, words could not describe it (**AN: PIC IS IN PROFILE)**. "The house. It's symmetrical." Kid praised, his eye sparkling as he spread his arms out wide. "Oh joy." I sweat dropped, walking in the house with Cole, admiring the space that it provided.

The first room the was off to the right from the door had two grand pianos, a black one and a cherry red one, about 3 sofas that could sit at 3-4 people each was placed near the two glass doors that led in the room. Across from the music room -that's what I'm calling it- was a room similar to the music room, instead of a golden bordered glass door it was black, inside held a 50 inch flat screen T.V with a few game systems and games, the boys fell in love with that room without a word coming out of their mouths. After that room near the backyard was the kitchen and dining room, across from that is the living room. There were two stairways leading upstairs on each side of the house. Upstairs held 5 rooms that each had a bathroom of there own, of course Kid got the biggest room but then again it wasn't that big compared to the others. Since there wasn't enough for everyone to have a room, we had to share with our partners, well Kid got a room of his own while Liz and Patty shared a room.

~No one's POV~

Serena and Soul entered there room which had another door in the room, leading to a bathroom with a shower stall, a sink, and a toilet. The walls of the room was decorated with red and black painted roses with a painted black with red swirl design piano in the middle wall of the room. One bed against the wall in the far right corner of the room near the window, a night stand next to the bed with a drawer that has for sections, another night stand nest to the bed that was against the lower right corner of the room. A dresser stood at the lower left corner of the room, a desk at the upper left corner on the left side of the window that had a desk lamp sitting on top of it. The top two drawers in the drawer in between the beds held stuff that belonged to Serena, you know all the things a girl needs, underwear, bras are in the second one, while the first one held some accessories. The bottom two belonged to Cole, holding the same things as Serena's, well not bras since he's a boy. The dresser held their jackets and shoes and some of Serena's dresses. "Not bad." Cole whistled, plopping down on the bed in the lower right, leaving Serena with the one near the window.

Kid's room was of course symmetrical, a window in the middle of the room with a full size bed under it, a night stand on each side of the bed, a dresser on each side of the room, and door leading to the bathroom, although that was the only thing that could not be symmetrical, along with the interior of the bathroom. "Well, guess this is the closest I'll ever get to be symmetrical in this world." He sighed, laying down in the bed. His eye twitched when ever he looked at the bathroom door, gritting his teeth. "Maybe a bath would help." He suggested to himself, dragging himself to the bathroom. He turned on the water and add in some bubble bath formula, making bubbles in the tub. Waiting for the tub to fill up a little, he took off his clothes and stepped in the tub, turning off the water and letting himself submerge in the bubbly warm water. "Ahhh...So much better..." He sighed in delight, lowering himself so that water was at mid neck.

The Thompson sister's room was painted light pink, the interior was like Serena's and Cole's room. "Wow it's so pretty." Patty giggled, jumping up and down in joy. "Not bad." Liz said, looking around the room. "Look! It's a giraffe! And a Pig! A cow! A fishy! Oooooh!" Patty squealed, picking up the stuffed animals on her bed. "Good job, you got them all right." Liz smiled, patting her on the head.

**(AN: Can we just say that all the rooms were the same except the color and designs on the walls? -_-' I really don't want to type all that out, it's such a drag (lol Shikamaru moment))**

All of them sat in the family room, the room that was across from the kitchen and started talking about the place, reading some of the books. "Wow, this place would probably freak if they knew what we were and what we did." Soul chuckled, playing with a piece of paper. Serena sighed while turning on the T.V to see if the news would amuse them until night time. "High school teacher Roy Mike has recently been missing, no trace of his existent. With his disappearance, the total disappearance in the area is now 63 total." The news person informed the watchers. "Just try to imagine how strong or how many kishins there are." Kid sighed, running a hand through the right side of his hair. "I don't think I wanna." Serena groaned, throwing her head back on the couch.

Kid left the room for 5 minutes, coming back with 2 manila envelopes **(AN: you know, the big envelopes that are a tanish color)**. "What's in it?" Black*Star perked up, looking at the envelopes with curious eyes. "Our schedules, guide, and welcome letter from the school." Kid answered, opening one of the envelope, handing each person with a piece of paper that had classes, classroom numbers, and all the other stuff that are on a schedule. Everyone placed their schedules on the table, spreading them apart so that they could see who had what classes. Kid opened the other enveloped and read what the contents said:

_"Dear students,_

_We appreciate you choosing our school to attend.  
>In the mail you should also receive your schedules and some rules about our school.<br>We hope you read them because they are very important and that we want you to follow them, other wise the consequences will be severe.  
>That is all you need and will need for now.<em>

- School principle  
>Helen Pever<p>

**Thing you need:**

- Backpack  
>- A composition note book 100 pg<br>- 1 graph note book  
>- Pencils<br>- Ruler  
>- 2 Note books preferably college ruled<br>- Red, Blue, and Green Pen(s)

**Dress**** Code:**

- Dresses and skirts must be bellow knee  
>- Shirts cannot be more than 3 fingers low<br>- No gang wear  
>- No half shirts<br>- Shirts cannot pass your finger tips  
>- Pants cannot drag on the ground<p>

**Name: Albarn, Maka**

1- English  
>2- Algebra 1<br>3- Biology  
>.:Lunch:.<br>5- History  
>6- Physical Education (P.E)<p>

**Name: Evans, Soul Eater**

1- English  
>2- History<br>3- Algebra 1  
>.:Lunch:.<br>5- Biology  
>6- Physical Education (P.E)<p>

**Name: Albarn, Serena**

1- English  
>2- Biology<br>3- History  
>.:Lunch:.<br>5- Algebra 1  
>6- Physical Education (P.E)<p>

**Name: Evans, Cole Eater**

1- English  
>2- Algebra 1<br>3- History  
>.:Lunch:.<br>5- Biology  
>6- Physical Education (P.E)<p>

**Name: Death The Kid**

1- English  
>2- Biology<br>3- History  
>.:Lunch:.<br>5- Algebra 1  
>6- Physical Education<p>

**Name: Thompson, Elizabeth**

1- English  
>2- History<br>3- Algebra 1  
>.:Lunch:.<br>5- Biology  
>6- Physical Education (P.E)<p>

**Name: Thompson, Patricia**

1- English  
>2- Biology<br>3- History  
>.:Lunch:.<br>5- Algebra 1  
>6- Physical Education<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's it for this CH ^_^<br>Pat: YAY! ^_^  
>Me: Please review, I want to know what you guys think of it, please ^_^<br>Me: Oh and you will find pictures of their backpacks and stuff in my profile  
><strong>


End file.
